The mission to nowhere
by orange twilight
Summary: When the worst happens Jeff is left helpless. Alan has been kidnapped but any reaction would expose international rescue for who they really are
1. A dastardly plan

THE MISSION TO NOWHERE.  
  
TRACY ISLAND.  
  
"Go ahead Virgil." Jeff sat in the lounge watching as the picture of this son came to life.  
"Alan and Gordon have just got back and I'm returning to base, ETA thirty minutes."  
"Okay son, oh and Virgil can you put Gordon on."  
"Sure dad." Virgil said and the picture was interrupted, Jeff could faintly hear Virgil yelling for his brother to come over to the communicator.  
"Hi dad." Gordon's face came into view.  
"There you are son; I just thought I'd tell you that you got some mail delivered. It looks important."  
"Okay, I'll get it as soon as we get back, thanks."  
"Oh and Gordon, how did it go, I hear it was pretty touch and go there for a while."  
"We're all okay, poor Alan looks exhausted, but apart from that everything is a okay."  
"Well you don't look so good either."  
"Gee thanks."  
"Alright son I'll see you back at base." Jeff said with a smile. He signed off. He had been beginning to notice that all the boys were looking tired; it had been a busy spell for International rescue the extra work had been taking it's toll.  
  
1 HOUR LATER.  
  
All the boys had now returned home, and Gordon had collected his letter. They had freshened up and were now sitting in the lounge ready for a de- briefing of the mission.  
".Well Alan and Gordon both got out, they saved everybody before the bomb blew, so I'd call it a success." Virgil continued.  
"As long as you don't count the fact that you tried to kill me again." Alan butted in, he was smiling, but Jeff knew him well enough to know that something was on his mind, and he had a point.  
"What? Tried to kill you? If I wanted you dead you would be." Virgil retorted keeping his tone light.  
"That's enough boys, Alan has a point. You boys are putting yourselves in real danger too much. A safer solution should be used; I don't want any of you to die." He got a murmur of agreement from his sons; death wasn't an option for any of them.  
"Sorry Alan." Virgil said meekly, Alan smiled.  
"What was that Virgil? Did you say you were sorry? Did everybody just hear Virgil admit to being wrong?"  
"Alan." Jeff said testily. Alan and Virgil exchanged smiles.  
"Alright you boys can go." Jeff said, and watched as they got up and made for the door.  
"Oh Gordon." Jeff called. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"  
"Sure dad." Gordon walked across the room and sat in front of his father.  
"What was that letter about?"  
"Oh it was just something from one of my old school friends, Tom Reynolds, he's organising a get together and wondered if I wanted to come."  
"Are you going to go?"  
"I don't know, I mean what with things being so busy round here." He trailed off.  
"I think we can manage, what with all the work you've been doing you deserve a bit of time off."  
"Really dad? Gee thanks, it's at the weekend."  
"That's fine; I'll arrange your travel."  
"Thanks."  
  
LATER THAT EVENING.  
  
Jeff sat at his desk working, he'd seen Alan go out on to the balcony a while before, he decided to go out and see what was wrong.  
"Alan?" Jeff called, Alan spun round to face him.  
"Oh dad, you startled me."  
"Sorry son. What are you doing?"  
"Not much." Jeff looked at his youngest son, Gordon had been right when he'd said that Alan looked exhausted, he needed a break. Jeff thought that the trips to Thunderbird 5 were getting him down, he'd been less like his old self every time he'd come back and Jeff was worried about him.  
"What?" Alan asked uncomfortably.  
"Have you heard about what Gordon's up to at the weekend?"  
"I think everyone's heard where he's going."  
"That's Gordon alright, do you know Tom Reynolds?" Jeff had been wondering whether he could convince Gordon to take his younger brother along, he defiantly needed a break.  
"Tom? Yeah I knew him." Alan said dismissively.  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm just tired I guess, night dad." Alan said and walked into the house.  
"Night." Jeff called as Alan disappeared from view.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING.  
  
"What? Oh dad no way! I'm not taking him along, he'll ruin everything."  
"Now Gordon, that's no way to speak about Alan, he's not a child anymore. You said yourself how exhausted he looked."  
"Yeah he was looking pretty bad earlier, but even so, does he have to come?"  
"Well not strictly, no. I could always organise something else for him to do, but if you hadn't gloated so much he might not of wanted to go with you."  
"He wants to come with me, he said that?"  
"Not in so many words, but he does know Tom Reynolds."  
"Yeah, but they are all friends from my year, he wouldn't know anybody."  
"Of course Alan knows them, and besides he needs a break."  
"How is he?" Gordon tentatively asked, he could see that something was worrying his father.  
"Well he say's he's fine, of course, but I've noticed a change in him recently."  
"Yeah he's been quieter."  
"I think there may be more to it than that, but whatever it is he's not telling. I just think it will be good for you two to get away for a bit, and spend some quality time together. You've always been so close I thought that."  
"You thought that maybe I'd be able to get it out of him?"  
"Yeah, but I'll understand if you want some time alone."  
"Couldn't he come and join me afterwards?"  
"Well I can't have you boys away for too long, suppose you're needed."  
"Yeah I guess, I was looking forward to some time to my self, but if you think Alan needs a break that badly, then I suppose he can tag along."  
"That's a good boy, now go and tell him, you'll be leaving tomorrow."  
  
MEANWHILE: TOM REYNOLDS'S FLAT.  
  
Tom Reynolds sat in a darkened study at a chess board, across from him sat the Hood, in one of his many masks.  
"Well what is the latest news on the Tracy brother?" The Hood demanded.  
"Gordon is bringing his little brother Alan along, I hope this is not a problem sir."  
"No, no it's even better." Looking down he moved a piece on the board. "Check mate, Mr Tracy."  
  
LATER THAT AFTERNOON ON TRACY ISLAND.  
  
Alan sat quietly in his room reading a book; he didn't feel like joining the others at the pool. However, it seemed like peace and quiet was far away on the island as he heard a knocking at the door.  
"Come in." He said wearily.  
"Hey kiddo." Gordon said as he entered, he was smiling.  
"Hey granddad what do you want." Alan returned his smile.  
"What would you say if I said that I wanted you to come with me to the mainland tomorrow?"  
"I'd say what did dad promise you in return."  
"Hey, okay, so it was his idea, but I'd still like you too come."  
"Really?" Alan asked in doubt.  
"Yeah, we don't really get time together here on the island."  
"If you're sure, yeah I'd love too come."  
"Great, get ready we're going tomorrow."  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
Alan and Gordon were packed and ready to leave, they had loaded everything onto a small two seater plane, Alan climbed into the cockpit, and Gordon got into the passenger seat.  
"Now boys remember to call once you get there, oh and try to stay out of trouble." Jeff said exasperated.  
"Now father, what could we possibly do." Gordon said leaving his sentence hanging in mid air.  
"That we haven't done before?" Alan asked and quickly fired up the engine before his father could respond. The noise of the engine drowned out the final farewells. Within a few minutes, they were soaring high above the island.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER ON THE MAINLAND.  
  
Alan was bringing the small plane into land; with his usual skill he gently touched down and brought the plane to a halt. Deftly Alan jumped down and went to collect the luggage, Gordon however found getting down more difficult, he caught his foot and landed in a heap by Alan and the luggage. Alan laughed when he saw Gordon lying on the floor.  
"Give me the sea any day." Gordon grumbled quietly.  
"Come on Gordon stop lying around and grab your bags, we need to get going."  
"Lying around!" He got up and grabbed his bag. "Hey it wasn't this heavy before, what have you put in it?" He asked suspiciously.  
"Come on granddad stop moaning, not far now." Alan said with a smile.  
"You're pushing your luck."  
"Of course." Alan said striding quickly away from Gordon and towards the main airport hanger.  
"Hey wait up." Gordon called after him, breaking into a jog he caught up with his brother and they disappeared inside. In the bushes Tom lowered his binoculars, picking up a radio he contacted the Hood.  
"They've arrived."  
"Good, were they alone?"  
"Yes, just Alan and Gordon."  
"And you know what to do?"  
"Yes I'm just about to go and meet them."  
"Well get on with it, remember you're dealing with International Rescue, be careful, you know the consequences if you foul up?"  
"There will be no mistakes, and providing I get my cut you don't have anything to worry about."  
"You'll get your money as soon as I get one of Tracy brothers, now go." Tom put the radio away and got up to meet the brothers, this wouldn't be easy. _____________________________________________________________  
INSIDE THE HANGER.  
  
Gordon and Alan were talking playfully when Tom arrived slightly out of breath.  
"Gordon!" he called, Gordon and Alan turned to face him.  
"Tom! Hiya, how have you been?"  
"Good, you?"  
"Same here, you know Alan?"  
"Yeah, hi."  
"Hi." Alan replied, "You don't have to worry about me getting in the way I have a few things I want to do whilst I'm here."  
"You do?" Gordon and Tom replied in unison. Alan looked strangely at Tom before turning back to Gordon.  
"Yes, I didn't tell you before cause you would of told dad and we all know what would have happened then."  
"But Alan."  
"Perhaps now isn't the time." Alan said pointing slightly to the bewildered Tom.  
"That's a shame, but surely you'll come and have a drink with us first Alan?" Tom asked.  
"Yeah Alan come and have a drink."  
"Okay, after we've checked into the hotel dad arranged."  
"You're staying in a hotel?" Tom asked.  
"Umm yeah." Gordon said "are you alright Tom you seem very ."  
"I'm fine just a little stressed, you know how it is." Alan and Gordon looked sympathetically at him.  
"Yeah we know." Gordon said.  
"Let's get to the hotel." Alan reached for his bags and began walking towards the exit, Gordon and Tom not very far behind.  
  
Le café rouge- two hours later.  
  
Alan, Gordon, Tom and a group of Gordon's old school friends had commandeered the balcony upstairs; they were all sat round two large tables. Gordon was talking loudly to the men sat beside him, obviously having a good time. Alan on the other hand was itching to get away. A timid looking waitress appeared in the doorway.  
"There's a phone call for a Mr Reynolds." Tom stood up and followed her downstairs. Going into the private booth he picked up the phone.  
"Tom Reynolds."  
"Ahh Mr Reynolds," the hood's silky voice floated through the speaker, "how goes operation persuasion?"  
"Well so far so good, I think Alan is going to be the easiest to take as he is planning on splitting from the group anyway, it will be hours before Gordon notices he's missing."  
"Excellent, make sure you leave his watch behind, understood?"  
"Yes. What are you going to be doing with him?"  
"Not having second thoughts are you?"  
"No, I need that money too badly."  
"Good, it's not for you to worry about Mr Tracy, you leave him to me." The line went dead as the hood disconnected. Tom took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on to his lips, just as he was opening the door he caught a glimpse of Alan walking past. Silently he followed the young man to the restroom. Alan had his back to Tom as he exited the cubicle. Tom pulled a small gun the hood had lent to him from his pocket and pointed it at the unsuspecting man. Alan turned round deep in thought.  
"Oh hey Tom" he said distractedly and went to walk round him. Tom gave Alan a push backwards startling him. He looked down at the gun in his hand. "Tom what's going on?" He asked raising his hands.  
"That's enough talking Tracy; keep those hands where I can see them." Tom's attention was drawn to the door as people could be heard passing by, Alan took the opportunity to rush at his attacker, he ploughed into him and they both went crashing to the floor. Tom however was stronger than he looked and he soon had Alan pinned beneath him.  
"Stop struggling Alan you're only making it worse for yourself."  
"Making it worse, I fail to see how."  
"Well it means I have to do this." Tom quickly stood up pulling Alan with him; he then pushed Alan with all his might and watched as he collided head first with the row of china hand basins that lined on one wall. His body went limp and as his head drooped to the floor a smear of blood was left on the white sink.  
"Told you it would be worse." Tom reached down and tore Alan's watch from his wrist, throwing it to the floor he picked Alan up and made for the fire exit. Just as the hood had planned there was a car waiting outside, Alan was thrown carelessly in the back. The car then sped away down the deserted alley way. Tom watched it disappear before turning and going back inside. A slight smile played around his lips, he was rich. 


	2. It gets worse?

CHAPTER 2-  
_____________________________________________________________________  
FOUR HOURS LATER- LE CAFÉ ROUGE.  
  
Gordon had missed these guys so much, missed the life they had knowing that he could never have it, and whilst he would never trade in his place in International Rescue it would be wonderful to have an ordinary life for a day or two. He had talked to everyone hearing about how their lives had changed, everyone asking him the same question. 'What do you do now Gordon?' And how he wanted to tell them all about the daring rescues he had pulled off, about the huge world known organisation he was part of, but he couldn't he had to stick to some boring story about living with his family on the island, sailing and swimming. 'They all looked so wistful' he thought idly to himself as he sat alone at the table waiting for Alan to show up so they could get something to eat and go back to the hotel. He glanced at his watch, it was getting late 'Alan should have been back by now' he thought, he wondered what on earth his brother could be doing here that would take him so long.  
"Still no sign of Alan?" Tom asked as he approached Gordon.  
"Nope, I'm starting to get worried."  
"He's a big boy who can take care of himself Gordon, no need to worry, why don't we go and get something to eat?"  
"I'm going to give him five more minutes, tell you what, you go on and I'll meet you outside that restaurant you recommended in five."  
"Okay Gordon, see you then." Tom turned and left, not knowing if he had done the right thing or not. Once he was sure he was alone, Gordon looked at his watch and spoke quietly to it.  
"What's up son?" Jeff asked as his face flickered into focus.  
"I can't find Alan, and I'm worried."  
"What do you mean you can't find him?"  
"Well he said there was something he needed to do and he would meet me here later, but that was hours ago."  
"Okay, let's not panic yet, check with the staff ask where they saw him last, then let me know what you find out."  
"Yes Sir."  
"Don't worry Gordon you know Alan."  
"That's what I'm worried about." Gordon ended transmission and went to find the waitress who had been looking after their tables. He found her downstairs by the cash register.  
"Excuse me miss."  
"Can I help you?" She asked looking up.  
"Yeah I was wondering if you had seen my brother around, I'm supposed to be meeting him."  
"No sorry, I didn't see him leave."  
"You didn't? Where did you last see him?"  
"He was just going into the restroom I believe."  
"When was that?" Gordon could feel fear being to erupt within him.  
"Couple of hours ago now, sorry."  
"Thanks." Gordon turned away and walked to the restrooms, he stood outside the door and took a deep breath. Slowly he opened it and walked in. To begin with everything looked as it should do, as it had done when he had last been in there, he walked towards the cubicles checking for feet underneath, he was alone. He turned back towards the sinks, it was then he spotted something that made his blood run cold, it was a smear of blood. Now more convinced than ever that something had happened to his brother he began frantically searching under the sinks for any clue as to where he might be. He was just about stand up when a glint of light caught his eye, it came from a dark corner, as he approached he could begin to recognise what it was, it was Alan's watch. Gently he picked it up and checked it for damage, there was another small smear of blood but apart from that it looked okay. He brought his watch to his face again.  
"Any news?" Jeff asked once Gordon's call had been connected.  
"The last place he was seen was the restroom, I'm here now, it looks really bad, I found his communicator under the sink, and . and there's blood."  
"Alan, oh god."  
"Do you think they know anything about international rescue?"  
"We'll take it for now as a kidnapping to do with who he is rather than who he works for, but it can't be ruled out entirely."  
"What shall I do?"  
"This has to go through official channels, call the police, hopefully they will make contact soon enough."  
"Yes father."  
"Gordon be careful you could be next."  
"Some holiday this is turning out to be."  
  
SEVERAL HOURS LATER- POLICE STATION.  
  
Gordon had done as he was asked, he had called the police, they had searched the café and surrounding area but as Gordon had feared the trail had long gone cold. He was sat in the police station trying to drink a cup of luke warm coffee, the police had traced everyone who had been at the café around the time Alan had disappeared, including all the staff. But the story was always the same he had gone into the restroom and not come out again. Tom was sat silently by his side, his face frowning in concern.  
"Mr Tracy?" A large balding police man walked through an old brown door into the waiting room where Gordon was sat, Gordon nodded and stood up. "We have completed the primary forensics on the smears found in the bathroom, bad news I'm afraid it has enough similar DNA characteristics as your DNA for us to be able to say beyond reasonable doubt that the blood is that of Alan Tracy."  
"I thought as much, what about all those people you interviewed? Have any of them seen anything?"  
"Nothing new to report, however there is surveillance footage to be searched. Although it doesn't look promising as the camera directly outside the fire exit was disabled."  
"Fire exit?" Tom practically shouted jumping to his feet.  
"Yes Mr Reynolds, we have sufficient reason to believe that Alan has been kidnapped and as no one saw him leave the fire exit is the obvious place to begin our search"  
"Yes of course." He sat back down again.  
"Your father has been in touch and we have advised him to stay where he is so that any ransom demand is not missed."  
"What about my brothers?"  
"I believe that Scott is going to be arriving soon. For now we suggest that you go and get some sleep and we will contact you if anything else is discovered."  
"I suppose your right; make sure you keep me informed."  
"Yes sir."  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Alan felt the waves of nausea rush over him as his eyes blearily fluttered open, he swayed blindly for a moment trying in vain to hold on to the tattered fragments of consciousness racing through his mind. 'Where the hell am I?' he wondered helplessly, as his eyes grew accustomed to the gloom he could make out a small bed standing in the corner, he focused on it to try and stop the room spinning so violently. He touched his head and bright sparks flashed before his eyes, pain exploding from a large bump which had risen from where he had hit the sink. "Christ!" he leaned back against the wall behind him, slumping with defeat. Dry heaves burned through him as he fought down nausea once again. After a few moments the worst seemed to be over and he gulped down fresh air.  
  
As his breathing and thumping heart calmed he looked around him again, apart from the bed the room was furnished with little else, only a stoic bucket stood in the opposite corner. 'Right think Alan think, what happened?' He thought as his hand went automatically to his wrist where his watch should have been. He looked down in surprise and alarm at finding it bare. 'Oh god, Tom that was it, argh that bastard.' Images flashed through his mind he remembered being in the bathroom and turning round and seeing Tom, then he remembered pain as his head hit something, 'the sink, no wonder it hurts so much.' He next remembered movement, the sound of an engine, 'there was a car, with beige interior, leather seats,' he remembered the smell of the leather and then a voice, a voice that sent chills through his spine, and icy fear straight to his heart. There was not a member of International Rescue who had not heard of the Hood, he was renowned for his determination to learn the secrets of the Thunderbirds, but even this had not prepared Alan for their first face to face meeting. The pure evil and hatred that had seeped through his voice was something Alan would never ever be able to forget.  
  
TRACY ISLAND:  
  
Jeff stared helplessly at the smiling picture of Alan that hung opposite him, willing it to come to life to see his son's real face to hear his voice. But Jeff knew that it was just plain wishful thinking, Gordon had Alan's watch, there was no chance of Alan speaking to him. Scott had left to join Gordon some hours before, Jeff's eyes rested on Virgil who was sat on the sofa comforting a distraught Tintin whispering small words of comfort into her ear. Suddenly they all jumped as the eyes of Johns portrait started to flash, Jeff flicked a switch on the control panel in front of him and watched as the picture was replaced with the video feed, for a brief second Jeff could have sworn he had seen Alan in John's place, the blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Dad I have some news, and none of it is very good I'm afraid."  
"Go ahead Son, what's going on?"  
"Well the story has been leaked to the press it is all over the radio frequencies up here, but that's not the worst of it."  
"It gets worse?" Virgil asked in disbelief.  
"Much I'm afraid Virg there has been one news reporter that claims to have spoken with the kidnappers directly, guess who? That Ned guy, apparently they claim to know who International Rescue are and are threatening to kill Alan if they don't reveal their identities."  
"It does get worse, where is this Ned guy John?" Jeff asked liking the situation less by the minute  
"New York in the broadcasting house."  
"I'll get Lady Penelope to pay him a visit to find out if this is really on the level, thanks John. Keep listening."  
"Sure thing Dad, let me know what is going on."  
"Will do." Johns face disappeared replaced by the portrait. Jeff turned to face Virgil.  
"What are we going to do Dad? We can't let anything happen to Alan."  
"Nothings going to happen to him I promise, I am going to inform your brothers and Penny, lets get that facts straight before we all jump off the deep end."  
  
GORDON'S HOTEL ROOM:  
  
Gordon had been resting fitfully for the last few hours trying in vain to fall asleep. But his mind was racing, he couldn't help think that it was all his fault, 'if only I'd spoken to him more, made more of an effort to make sure he was okay then this would not have happened, he never should have been on his own. If anything happens to him I don't know what I will do'. There was a knock at the door, slowly Gordon climbed out of bed and opened the door. He had been expecting to see Scott standing on the other side a sad smile on his face, instead he was met by a gaggle of reporters. For a few moments they just stared at each other.  
"Gordon Tracy I'm Rebecca Jones with the daily enquirer do you have anything to say about the claims made?"  
"Claims?"  
"That the kidnapers of your brother have contacted a rival news station and told them that the only way for Alan to go free is if International Rescue reveal their identities."  
"What?"  
"You hadn't heard then?"  
"No."  
"I'm from the Star Mr Tracy do you have any first impressions on this information?"  
"Go away." Gordon said starting to close the door.  
"Mr Tracy wait," the Star reporter said pushing on the door. "What do you think about International Rescues policy of secrecy?"  
"I think you heard what he said the first time." A loud voice said from behind them, the reporters span round to come face to face with Scott.  
"Do you have any comments Mr Tracy?" The reporters shouted desperately as Scott pushed passed them and walked into the room.  
"Don't come back." Scott said slamming the door behind him. "God I hate the press." Scott said smiling slightly and dumping his bag on the floor. "Gordon you alright?"  
"Is it true?"  
"Well John heard the report but Penny is going to check it out, I thought Dad was going to call."  
"Well he hasn't, prefect." Gordon shouted storming over to the window. "I'm already being left out of the loop."  
"Gordo you know it's not like that." Scott said coming to his side, and resting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "I'm sure that Dad will call any moment, you need to calm down."  
"I'm sorry Scott I just feel so helpless."  
"I know we all do." 


	3. Pink is a wonderful colour

**CHAPTER 3**

**NEW YORK BROADCASTING HOUSE:**

Lady Penelope's face was grim as she approached the broadcasting house; she hated the thought of Alan being all alone having who knows what done to him. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind she needed to fully concentrate on the job at hand, getting to the bottom of these press reports. She crossed the lobby to the main reception desk where she was greeted by a stony faced young man, probably not much younger than Alan she thought miserably.

"If you are here too see Ned then I'm sorry he's not seeing anyone today."

Penelope smiled

"Ahh but I am not just anyone, please tell Mr Ned that Lady Penelope Crichton-Ward, a personal friend of the Tracy family, wishes to speak with him about a matter of the utmost importance."

The man was taken a back for a moment, considering whether or not Penelope, who was clad head to foot in pink, could possibly be who she claimed she was. After a second he shrugged, and decided he didn't care. He picked up the phone and after a mumbled conversation Ned appeared with miraculous speed.

"Lady Penelope!" he cried as if he was greeting an old friend.

"Oh Ned, can I call you Ned?" he nodded, "I need your help desperately, please I don't know who else I can turn to."

With a gleeful smile Ned put his arm around her and led her up to his office. Lady Penelope suppressed a sigh, 'men' she thought 'so predictable'.

**-**

**The hoods secret hideaway:**

**-**

The Hood had been keeping an eye, or more accurately an ear, on the radio reports. And whilst he was slightly concerned that his reporter had let the news of his demands go so quickly, as he loved the thought of Jeff sitting in his fortress not knowing where Alan was, the reaction to his news had been better than he could ever of suspected. The media being the fickle people that they were had now turned on their beloved thunderbirds and were calling on them to release their identities to save the youngest Tracy. Oh the glorious irony, the Hood thought with a laugh

**-**

**NEW YORK: BROADCASTING HOUSE:**

**-**

"You see Ned my predicament." Lady Penelope finished telling the reporter a rather fictitious version of the truth.

"Yes of course, but how do you want me to help?"

"Well did you record the message, or at least write it down? I need so desperately to know exactly what this madman said."

"Well, I did record it, but I don't think that…"

"Oh no!" Lady Penelope cried, tears filling her eyes, "my poor Alan is there no way I can help you?"

"Maybe we can work something out; I could give you the tape if you could perhaps grant me an interview?"

"Anything I just must have that tape."

**-**

**AN HOUR LATER: TRACY ISLAND:**

**-**

Jeff was sat behind his desk, he hadn't been able to move in hours, the thought that Alan might get in touch and that he wouldn't be there was just too much. He kept finding his eyes drawn to Alan's photos, he had never realised just how many he had until now as time and time again his blue eyes looked back at him begging him to save him. Jeff was brought back to reality with a start as he realised that John was trying to get in touch.

"Go ahead John."

"You have got to hear this; it's a news broadcast I recorded just a few moments ago."

"Let's hear it son."

Virgil appeared drawn by the sound of his brother's voice. After a moment Ned voice could be heard clearly and it was soon joined by Lady Penelope's voice.

"I have an exclusive interview for you here folks, a very close personal friend of the Tracy family has granted me a once in a life time interview. Lady Penelope I would like to take a moment to thank you once again."

"It's okay Ned; I'd do anything to help those dear girls."

Jeff laughed; he could always count on Penny.

"It gets better." John said smiling for the first time since the nightmare had started.

"Boys" Ned's voice corrected.

"Hmm?"

"Lady Penelope just what are your views about International Rescue?"

"Why they are just simply wonderful, so courageous and brave, and they all just look so good in that blue."

"Yes, but what do you think about the demands made, and the fact that International Rescue have made no response?"

"Of course…" she continued apparently not hearing Ned's question. "I'm sure that pink would suit them equally well, I mean pink suits practically everybody."

"Do you think that they should give in to the demands?"

"In my opinion International Rescue have never done anything in the past to endanger innocent lives and I am sure they are working around the clock to do everything in their power to find my dear, dear Alan."

"So you think that they should reveal their identities to save his life?"

"I think that International Rescue will do the right thing without giving in to the demands of a madman."

"Do you think that Alan is still alive?" Ned asked and everybody listening gasped. There was an agonising silence.

"There is always hope Ned," there were a few mumbled sobs; "I can't go on."

John turned off the recording, Jeff smiled at him.

"Thanks son, I needed a bit of cheering up."

"She was brilliant wasn't she?" John asked.

"Yes she was."

John's face disappeared and Jeff turned to look at his other son.

"We'll find him." He said a new strength in his voice.

**-**

**MEANWHILE…**

**-**

Alan was getting over the worst of his symptoms, he had moved over to the small bed. He was starting to get worried that he had not seen anything of his captors, he had absolutely no idea where he was or why he was there he was just clinging to the hope that his dad would find him soon. However his isolation was soon at an end when the Hood appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning Alan, I trust the night was comfortable?"

Alan didn't reply but just sighed in disgust.

"Not in the mood for idle chit-chat I see okay, I just came to tell you that, well… soon your secret will be out."

"What?" Alan asked terrified.

"I thought that would get your attention, yes in order to save your life your father has to reveal his true identity."

"You're mad he'll never…"

"You'd better hope he does for your sake, I'm a sore loser." The Hood disappeared through the doorway and the door slammed behind him with a resounding thud.

"Oh god." Alan sighed and held his throbbing head in his hands, "what on earth is going to happen now?"

**-**

**THE POLICE STATION:**

**-**

Gordon and Scott had returned to the police station almost as soon as Scott had arrived. They had been sat in the dingy waiting room for what seemed like forever, neither one quite finding the words to speak to the other. Gordon got up and started to pace the length of the room, after a few minutes Scott could bare it no more and stood stopping him in his circuit.

"Why don't you talk to dad?" he asked.

"What's the point?"

"There might be new information…" Scott replied a slight doubt creeping into his voice.

"I just feel so useless Scott, we've so much at our disposal and yet we're stood here completely helpless."

Scott embraced his brother, stroking his hair softly he said.

"I know, but as soon as we know where he is then we can act."

"I can't help thinking of what could be happening to him."

"Talk to dad." Scott repeated letting his younger brother go.

Reluctantly Gordon complied and activated his watch communicator.

"What's up Gordon?" Jeff said as soon as his worried face appeared.

"Just checking in." Gordon replied dejectedly.

"That's okay, I was gonna call you anyway, Penny has had some luck, she's got hold of the tape, brains has analysed it and it's the Hood."

Both Scott and Gordon gasped at the news.

"So what now?" Scott asked peering over Gordon's shoulder.

"The best clue we have to go on at the moment is that he was calling from somewhere local, I want you to relay the information to the police and get them searching for remote locations where he could have been taken."

"FAB." Gordon said and signed off glad once again to have a mission to do. At that moment Tom appeared through the doors.

"I'll go and talk to them." Scott said leaving the two friends alone.

Tom and Gordon sat next to each other in silence for a moment.

"How are you holding up?" Tom asked eventually.

"I don't think I can go on like this much longer."

A wave of guilt washed over Tom, to see his old friend sitting here so upset made him think about what he had done. When the Hood had first approached him the name Tracy didn't really mean anything to him, sure he'd read the news paper reports when they had come around, but he hadn't seen Gordon for at least ten years. But somehow when he'd seen Gordon again it was like no time had passed, and now to know that he was the cause of his friends pain was too much to bear, he didn't need the money that badly he thought to himself.

"Gordon," he swallowed there was no easy way to do this. "I know where Alan is."

Gordon took a moment to register Tom words.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, I know that you will never be able to forgive me, but I can't bear it any more. Oh god I'm so sorry."

"I…" Gordon began, but was cut off when Scott came back in.

"They've got every spare man doing a search of the city, we'll find him Gordon." He said sitting beside them, it was only then that he noticed that he'd walked in on something important. "What?

"I helped the Hood." Tom said in dismay.

Scott stared at the man for a moment unable to fully comprehend just what he had said.

"Where is he?" Scott asked after a moment, instantly taking charge.

"I'm so sorry Gordon." Tom continued.

"Where is he?" Scott practically shouted shaking tom hard.

"Come on I'll show you." All three of them jumped up and ran from the room. Finding the police station all but deserted they left on their own, Scott barely taking the time to let their father know the great news.


	4. Run!

**CHAPTER FOUR.**

**  
**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tom led the brothers through a maze of side streets they ran heedless through the bustling city. They pushed past a group of reporters who recognizing the brothers followed in their mad race. All Scott and Gordon were concerned about was getting to their brother they didn't care who stood in their way, and when they found him they were going to make the Hood pay. Tom started to slow, the more he started thinking about it the less he was sure that he remembered the way, he doubled back changing his mind he ran further towards the docklands and the sea, and the closer to the shore he got the more certain he felt that he was going the right way and that now he would be able to right the wrong he had done, he would be responsible for freeing Alan, and the Hood with his money could take a long walk off a short pier for all he cared.

**  
**

**TRACY ISLAND:**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jeff had never been so nervous in his entire life; Virgil, Tintin, Brains and Grandma were sitting desperately waiting for some news of Alan. Jeff had mixed feelings about Toms revelation, on the one hand he was overjoyed that his sense of responsibility had kicked in and that now they might finally be able to save Alan but there was a small part of his mind that couldn't help thinking that this might be another one of the Hood's traps he couldn't bare the thought of losing anyone else.

**  
**

**THE DOCKS:**

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tom stopped desperate for breath, bending double he gasped for air trying to remember just where the Hood had met with him that first time. Straightening himself he looked at Scott and Gordon and then to the reporters beyond. Scott stared out to sea whilst Gordon turned to his friend.

"Are we nearly there?"

For a moment Tom didn't answer.

"I…" he trailed off not finding the words.

"Tom tell me we are nearly there, I can't bare the thought of Alan spending another second in that place." Gordon begged.

"Yeah I recognise these warehouses."

"Well come on lets check them out." Scott said running over to the first of three large empty warehouses that stood on the waters edge.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TRACY ISLAND:**

** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The minutes passed agonisingly slowly for Jeff as he desperately waited to hear any news at all. Suddenly Scott's portrait started to beep, they all jumped at the loud volume of the noise in the silent house. Jeff flicked a switch and Scott's portrait was replaced with live feed.

"Dad we're at the docks," Scott began not waiting for his father to speak, "Tom recognised some warehouses and we have checked all three of them, I'm sorry but …" He faltered and the people watching felt there hearts drop, 'was Alan dead?' the question ran through each of their minds, "There's no trace, Tom is not even sure if we are in the right place at all, I … I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault son; you'll just have to help him remember."

"Has there been…" there was a shout in the distance and Scott turned, "Wait Gordon has found something."

** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THE DOCKS:**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The last of the three warehouses was slightly smaller, or at least that was the way it had appeared from the outside. As they had struggled with the old doors, flaking green paint crumbling in their hurry, it was obvious that it hadn't been used for sometime. Inside the boarded up windows allowed only a small amount of light to enter, and as their eyes adjusted to the gloom the space appeared cavernous. Gordon had rushed around the walls hoping to find something with Tom, whilst Scott had stared at the empty space, any thought of finding Alan evaporating. With a heavy heart he had called his father.

Gordon could hear Scott's voice echoing around him but he refused to give up so easily. He beckoned Tom over to him.

"Where did you meet with the Hood?"  
"I've been trying to remember but…"

"No, I mean was it in empty warehouse like this, or an office?"

"There were a series of rooms, like a warehouse had been partitioned up."

Gordon looked around on the dusty floor, willing something to jump out and help him.

"It could have been this one, I remember that the walls stood on pillars so that they didn't touch the ground, he would have needed a derelict space where no one would bother him."

Gordon took Toms information and started to look for any break in the wall, and then in a dark shadowy corner he spotted something.

"Like that!" Gordon shouted and ran to the corner, Tom close behind. A moment later Scott joined them.

"What is it?" Scott asked, looking on in astonishment as Gordon started to try and break what seemed like a solid wall.

"Help me. It's false." Tom and Scott quickly ran too his side.

After a moment Scott stopped and looked around. "This isn't working," He spotted a piece of lead pipe lying not far away; he grabbed it and gave it to Gordon, "Try this."

Gordon bashed and the wall a few times and was rewarded with a splintering sound, he continued and soon knocked a hole in the wooden wall. Stopping he peered inside, but it was too dark to see anything, he turned to Scott.

"I need a flashlight."

Scott produced a bright pen light from a pocket somewhere. "What? Its always coming in handy." He said in response to Gordon's confused glance.

Tom gasped as Gordon shined the light around the concealed room, "This is it, where I met up with him."

Gordon shouted triumphantly, finally they were getting somewhere. He went work enlarging the hole, with the others helping him. It took some effort and by the end they were all panting but now they could get inside, and one by one they did so.

The beam from the penlight showed that this room had been used recently as they'd expected, an old desk was all that remained in the room. It had two draws on the one side. The first one slid open easily and was empty but the bottom one resisted their attempts to open it.

"There has to be something in here!" Scott half shouted with frustration.

"You guys are international rescue, I would think that a locked draw would pose no problem." Tom said.

"I don't know what you were told," Scott said sternly, "But none of it is true." He stepped towards Tom.

"Cut it out guys I think I've freed it." Gordon said, not wanting to lose Tom as a source of information just yet. He had been working at the draw with his Swiss army knife, and now he pulled it open with a jerk. Inside was a single sheet of paper. A typed letter addressed to them.

_Mr__Tracy,_

_I always hoped Tom would betray me, getting rid of you all in one fail swoop is so much easier. You will die with the knowledge that He is doomed, you have broken the rules, and so now I change them. In your last moments I leave you a riddle to ponder._

_'What goes down but can't go up?_

_What is precious but never used?_

_What would it feel like to be buried alive?'_

"Huh?" Gordon asked totally confused.

Scott on the other hand had been thinking quickly. "Run!" He shouted heading for the door, the others hot on his heels. Sprinting they raced to get outside. There was a huge explosion, and everything went black.

* * *


	5. Changing the rules

**CHAPTER FIVE.**

**THE HOODS SECRET HIDEAWAY:**

Alan was nervous; he remembered little of what had happened within the last few hours. The Hood had returned with a small metal case and a large goon by his side. Alan remembered sitting on the bed watching as the case was opened, he was distracted by the needle and syringe the Hood had taken from the case, and didn't notice the goon come round behind him. He was held in place whilst he was injected with what Alan later assumed to be a sedative.

Whilst he was unconscious, he had been moved, and it was what he now saw that made him panic. He was strapped onto what looked like a hospital gurney, in a brightly lit room that was empty apart from a steel table on wheels in the corner and a video camera on a tripod in front of him. He tried to move, he had been left alone, if he could just loosen the straps he might be able to get out. Eventually as the skin on his arms and legs rubbed raw and started to bleed he gave up. He started to shake as shock gripped him finally; he bit his lip till it bled to stop from crying. He thought how his brothers would tease him if they… at the thought of his family, the warm tropical paradise they called home, a tear ran down his face. Frantically he shook his head to try and remove it as the door opened.

The Hood smiled as he looked at his prisoner, the mental torture had softened him up nicely for the physical pain to come. He moved behind the camera after placing a large bag on the table, the whole world would witness what was to come. He pulled on one of his masks and stepped in front of the camera.

"International rescue, you have forced me to change the rules. Your silence will cost this young man dearly." He wheeled the table into the camera shot and began to unpack his bag. "To begin with," he flourished a truncheon, "I will bruise his flesh." He placed the truncheon on the table and then took out a long piece of steel pipe. "Then I will break his bones," placing the pipe on the table he then placed a cattle prod, and other less recognisable instruments on to the table. He did so slowly so the people viewing were in no doubt about what was in store.

This latest development was being broadcast live across the world through a pirate TV station. He had employed a hacker to make sure that once his station was active it was all anyone would be able to see.

"International Rescue!" The Hood continued, picking up the truncheon again "once I am through bruising his flesh you will have one hour to reveal yourselves before I start to break his bones."

**THE hospital.**

"At least we know that Tom was right and that he can help." Scott was trying to cheer his brother up. After the explosion the Tracey brothers were relieved to have escaped with only minor cuts and bruises, Tom however hadn't been so lucky. He had been rushed to the hospital with bad burns and smoke inhalation. The brothers had been waiting in a private room away from the roving reporters.

"You heard the doctors it could be days before he's going to be of any use to us." Gordon shouted in frustration, he felt that after taking one step forward they had now taken two backwards.

"Brains is working on that riddle." Scott felt useless stating the obvious but there was little else he could think of at the moment, he had to remain positive.

Gordon paced, "What did he mean by changing the rules? Scott, what if we've made things worse." He collapsed in a chair beside his elder brother.

"The Hood has given us a clue; he knew that Tom would turn against him. Whatever is happening isn't our fault, it's the Hood's."

Gordon sighed and leaned his head against Scott's shoulder; he knew in his heart that Scott was right. The door to the waiting room opened and a doctor entered.

"Normally we wouldn't let anyone other than the family visit a patient in Mr Reynolds's condition." The brothers stood and Scott was about to interrupt, but the doctor raised a placating hand. "However this is hardly a normal situation and the board has decided to make an exception." He gripped Scott on the shoulder, "we all want to see a peaceful outcome and if Mr Reynolds can help with that then no one here will stand in your way." Scott smiled gratefully. "If you will come with me you will need to change into surgical scrubs and wear face masks due to the high risk of infection."

**TRACEY ISLAND**

Jeff had been unable to avoid the footage of his youngest son being tortured. He wept openly as Alan tired to remain silent, he was so brave. Virgil was holding an inconsolable Tintin and silently crying himself. Brains had to help Grandma to her room to lie down afterwards; she refused Jeff's pleas to leave to room beforehand.

Lady Penelope's portrait beeped and Jeff wiped his face before accepting her call. "What is it Penny?" His voice was rough with emotion.

"I have been doing some more digging." Jeff's raw voice had sent shivers through her and she wisely decided against mentioning the broadcast she had witnessed. She knew she looked as red eyed and worn as Jeff did. "I have had the tape analysed by experts, there is background noise which may help us narrow down a location where Alan is being held."

Jeff released a breath he didn't realise he had been holding, he could always rely on Penny. "That's great news."

"I will send over the mp3 file for Brains to look at but I don't know what help it will be on its own. There is nothing distinctive enough on its own but once you have a named area to search the tape should be useful. I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

"You've been a great help Penny, I guess GPS coordinates were wishful thinking," she smiled slightly with Jeff, "I will keep you informed."

**THE HOSPITAL.**

Tom was lying against crisp white sheets with IV drips running from both his hands. Scott took a deep breath as he hoped the scene wouldn't be repeated with Alan when they got him back. Gordon sat on the lone chair and Scott stood by the window on the other side of the room.

"Tom." Gordon almost whispered his name, but when he didn't appear to respond Gordon said it louder. This time Tom opened his eyes and coughed slightly.

"Gordon, is that you?" Gordon nodded and Tom continued. "What happened?"

"There was an explosion, do you remember anything else?" Gordon demanded.

"But…"

"Alan what about Alan." Gordon was shouting now, Scott came over and put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Alan he was driven away in a beige BMW, I fought with him."

"Where was he taken?"

"The docks…?"

"We've been there already." Gordon's patience was rapidly evaporating.

"Hospital…"

"Yes you're in hospital, where is Alan?"

"Hospital."

"No … Alan … where is he?" Gordon's voice broke as he fought to control himself.

"Hosp…" Tom's eyes fluttered closed.

"God damn it!" Gordon shouted jumping up from the chair and turning to his brother.

Scott side stepped the chair to pull Gordon close. "We will find him." He pledged.

**A/N – **sorry it has taken SO long to update, I left the story for a while and when I came back to it I forgot what I was going to do! Thanks to all the reviewers it was your update requests which made me sit at the computer and figure it out again - thank you.


End file.
